Animaniacs Mob
The Animaniacs '''was estabilsted in 2007 by four evicted Looney Toons females who met up with three Vexos males. At some point all three Vexos males were dominants at some point. Melissa established dominance, however there has been some competition between Vulcan and Rex for dominance. In learly 2011 the first signs of disease became apparent when the dominant female died. Female dominance was taken by Dot. Dominant Pair The eldest of the females, Melissa assumed female dominance. At first Vulcan became the dominant male however Rex overthrew him. Rex held dominances for a few month but was overthrown by Vulcan.He remained the dominant male till March 2010 when he died from diease leaving his younger brother Boriates as the next dominant male. In September 2010 Melissa succumbed to TB and her eldest daughter Dot became the dominant female however in March 2011 she also died from disease. Minerva became the next dominant female and she was soon joined but Riley, a Sioux male. Current Members The Animaniacs have 20 members as of November 2011. Minerva (VANF007) Dominant Female''' Riley (VSXM012) Dominant Male Matrix (VSXM016) Razzo (VSXM018) Neuro (VSXM020) Krio (VSXM022) Flamiel (VANF009) Slappy (VANF013) Candie (VANF015) Buttons (VANF018) Vina VANM021) Flavio (VANM022) Marita (VANF023) Codger (VANM024) Pinkie (VANM025) The Brain (VANM026) Snowball (VANF027) VANP028 VANP029 VANP030 All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the Animaniacs. Melissa (VLTF004) Twitty (VLTF005) Granny (VLTF006) Witch Hazel (VLTF010) Rex (VVXM021) Vulcan (VVXM022) Boriates (VVXM023) Yakko (VANM001) Wakko (VANM002) Dot (VANF003) Ralph (VANM004) Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (VANM005) Thaddeus Plotz (VANM006) Minerva (VANF007) Spritzer (VANM008) Flamiel (VANF009) Duanne (VANF010) Baloney (VANM011) Wally Llama (VANM012) Slappy (VANF013) Skippy (VANF014) Candie (VANF015) Bumpo (VANM016 Scout (VANM017) Buttons (VANF018) Mindy (VANF019) Salazar (VANM020) Vina VANM021) Flavio (VANM022) Marita (VANF023) Codger (VANM024) Pinkie (VANM025) The Brain (VANM026) Snowball (VANF027) Riley (VSXM012) Matrix (VSXM016) Razzo (VSXM018) Neuro (VSXM020) Krio (VSXM022) VANP028 VANP029 VANP030 Rivals The Animaniacs's main rivals are the Sioux Mob. Their other rivlas were the Thermopylae Mob and Buccaneers, untill they moved away in 2010. The Chocobos and Lemurs formed near the Animaniacs and became their new rivals. History November 2007: Melissa, Twitty, Granny and Witch Hazel joined Rex, Vulcan and Boriates. Melissa became the dominant female. December 2007: '''Vulcan became the dominant male. One encounters with Sioux and Thermopylae. '''Janaury 2008: Rex and Boriates went roving. One encounter with Sioux. February 2008: '''Melissa was pregnant. Twitty, Granny and Witch Hazel were evicted. '''March 2008: '''Melissa gave birth to Yakko, Wakko and Dot. '''April 2008: '''Two encounters with Thermopylae. '''May 2008: Rex and Boriates went roving. Granny aborted. June 2008: '''One encounter with Sioux. '''July 2008: '''One encounter with Thermopylae. '''August 2008: '''Melissa was pregnant. Twitty, Granny and Witch Hazel were evicted. One encounter with Sioux. '''September 2008: Melissa gave birth to Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Ralph, Thaddeus Plotz and Minerva. October 2008: '''Rex overthrew Vulcan and became the new dominant male. One encounter with Buccaneers. '''November 2008: Two encounters with Sioux and one with Thermopylae. December 2008: Melissa was pregnant. Twitty, Granny and Witch Hazel were evicted. Janaury 2009: '''Melissa gave birth to Spritzer, Flamiel and Duanne. One encounter with Buccaneers. '''February 2009: '''Twitty and Granny were pregnant. Vulcan and Boriates went roving. '''March 2009: Granny aborted while Twitty lost her litter. Three encounters with Sioux. April 2009: Melissa was pregnant. Twitty, Granny and Witch Hazel were evicted. One encounter with Buccaneers. May 2009: '''Melissa gave birth to Baloney, Wally Llama, Slappy and Skippy. Granny and Witch Hazel were Last Seen. '''June 2009: '''Twitty was pregnant. Vulcan overthrew Rex and took back dominance. '''July 2009: '''Twitty lost her litter and died from TB. '''August 2009: '''Rex, Boriates and Wakko went roving. One encounter with Buccaneers. '''September 2009: '''Melissa was pregnant. Dot were evicted. '''October 2009: Melissa gave birth to Candie, Bumpo and Scout. Rex died from TB. Noevmber 2009: Dot was pregnant. Boriates, Yakko, Wakko and Ralph went roving. December 2009: Dot gave birth but lost her litter. Boriates, Yakko, Wakko, Ralph, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Thaddeus Plotz went roving. Janaury 2010: Melissa was pregnant. Twitty was evicted and predated while evicted. Dot, Minerva, Duanne and Flamiel were evicted. February 2010: Melissa gave birth to Buttons, Mindy and Salazar. Two encounters with Buccaneers. March 2010: Boriates, Yakko and Ralph went roving. Vulcan died of TB. Boriates became the new dominant male April 2010: Dot was pregnant. Boriates, Wakko, Yakko, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Ralph, Thaddeus Plotz went roving. May 2010: Dot lost her litter. Melissa was pregnant. Dot, Minerva, Duanne and Flamiel were evicted June 2010: Melissa gave birth to Vina, Flavio, Marita and Codger. July 2010: Slappy aborted. August 2010: '''Melissa aborted. Wakko, Yakko, Dr.Otto Scratchansniff and Thaddeus Plotz went roving. '''September 2010: '''Melissa died of TB. Dot became the dominant female. Dr.Otto Scratchansniff, Thaddeus Plotz and Baloney went roving. October 2010: Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Baloney died of TB. Boriates, Wakko, Yakko, Ralph, Spritzer and Wally Llama went roving. Two encounters with Siuox. '''November 2010: Skippy aborted. Dot was pregnant. Minerva, Duanne, Flamiel, Slappy and Skippy were evicted. December 2010: Dot gave birth to Pinky, The Braid and Snowball. Janaury 2011: Candie was pregnant. Two encounters with Sioux. February 2011: '''Candie aborted. Boriates, Wakko, Yakko, Ralph, Spritzer, Wally Llama, Bumpo and Scout went roving. '''March 2011: Dot died from TB. Minerva became the new dominant female. April 2011: '''Wally Llama and Mindy died of TB. Boriates, Wakko, Yakko, Thaddeus, Ralph, Spritzer, Bumpo and Scout went roving. '''May 2011: '''Duanne and Bumpo died of TB. Dot aborted. Boriates, Wakko, Yakko, Thaddeus, Ralph, Spritzer and Scout went roving. '''June 2011: '''Riley, Matrix, Razzo, Neuro and Krio joined the group. Riley became the dominant male. Boriates, Wakko, Yakko, Thaddeus, Ralph, Spritzer, Scout and Salazar went roving. '''July 2011: Boriates, Wakko, Yakko, Thaddeus, Ralph, Spritzer, Scout and Salazar left the group and joined the Musketeers. Slappy was pregnant. August 2011: '''Slappy lost her litter. Skippy died of TB. '''September 2011: Minerva was pregnant. Flamiel, Slappy, Candie and Buttons were evicted. Three encounters with Sioux. October 2011: Minerva gave birth to VANP028, VANP029 and VANP030. '''November 2011: '''Matrix, Razzo, Neuro and Krio went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs